いいえ永遠のハません Tochi No Eien No Ha
Geography Before the arrival of the Stone of Air, Azuma, like all other nations had a myraid of weather, from spells of sunshine to showers, and the four seasons ran their course. Being the Eastern land, Azuma was balanced in its weather. Soon after the arrival of the Stone, Azuma was transformed into a permanent state of fall. The land is almost exclusively characterised by its reddish and expansive forests, with only one city. It is the third most populated land in Shiizun, with roughly twenty million inhabitants. Regions Budonoki The capital, and only city of Tochi No Eien No Ha, located in the heart of the land. Shinrin The Northern forest region. Kikan The Western forest region. Oku The Southern forest region. Yanagi The Eastern forest region. Landmarks Liang Compound The home of the Liang Clan and those who live with them, situated deep within the forests of Oku. The Autumn Castle The Azuma home of the Shōgun, located in Budonoki. Falls Manor The home of the Autumn Daimyō. Old Man Raizou The largest tree in Shiizun, sat within Yanagi. Oichi Arena A large arena nestled in Kikan where regular archery tournaments are held, as well as The Thousand Arrows. Redwoods Grotto A natural spring located just outside of the Liang Compound. Azai Hunting Grounds A large plain in Oku where hunting in Ha is at its most famous. Culture The people of Tochi No Eien No Ha are best known for their unequalled skills in archery, but asides from that, not much is known about them, for they are a very private nation. The reason for this is not the aloofness that the people of Taiyou carry, or the uneasy terrain in Yuki, making it difficult for others to access it, but rather they as a culture are simply uninterested in the outside world. Men and women are equals, with a balanced number of both being warriors and hunters. Hunting is a favoured pastime in Ha, along with archery practice, cooking and leatherworking. The inhabitants view education as more of a life learning curve; children are primarily taught the skills to hunt and survive. They are however, also taught how to read and write. The language spoken among the people is Azuman, and as a isolationsist culture, not many save those who interact with outside cultures speak Shiin. There are three major events celebratred in Ha; Kamiga, the honouring of the Gods on the first of Ichi; The Thousand Arrows, a hugely anticipated archery competition each year on the tenth of Hachi in Budonoki, and then the Fall Equinox, in celebration of Fujin, on the twenty first of Kyu. Military Similar to Tochi No Eien No Yuki, Tochi No Eien No Ha are largely a warrior nation, with most individuals trained in combat. Clothing Style As a warrior nation, most inhabitants wear leather armour at all times, whether for hunting, sparring or battle. When the time causes for relaxation or ceremony, the formal outfit of Ha is the kimono, with the nations colour being orange, although various colours are worn. Cuisine People in Tochi No Eien No Ha grow and eat a wide variety of foods, including fruits, nuts, vegetables, rice, and tea. Meat and poultry from wild game and farms are also common. There are many regional variations in the types of food eaten, ranging from simpler village fare to the elaborate roasts, cakes, and other delicacies found in the capital city. Cooking Style A huge variety of cooking methods are utilized in Ha. Boiling is used for rice and many vegetables. Fish is usually steamed, and meats are usually roasted. Baking is used extensively to make cakes, buns, and tarts. In the capital city, they serve a fusion cuisine of gourmet and vegetarian entrées, most which use specially prepared ingredients such as kale. Common Ingredients Chicken Usually Roasted. Duck Usually roasted. Egg Used in a variety of ways Fish Usually steamed with garnish applied. Flour Made from wheat into buns and dumplings. Fruit Used as snacks and in juice. Nuts Eaten as a snack. Pork Usually Roasted. Rice A staple food, usually boiled. Seeds Eaten as snacks or with some dishes. Vegetables A variety of vegetables are used in cooking. Wheat A staple food, made into flour. Dishes Bean Curd Puffs Made from cottage cheese and beans. Beetle Worm Soup Traditional soup. Boar Steak Cooked meat from a Boar-q-pine. Cabbage Cookies A signature dish of the inhabitants of Ha. Cakes Mixed flour, sugar, egg, and butter; baked. Crab Puffs Crab meat made into puffs. Egg Custard Tart Tart with an egg custard center. Fried Dough Flour dough that is fried. Ginger-Infused Pea Tendril and Hibiscus-Root Salad An aromatic vegetarian side-dish served in gourmet meals. Jook Rice congee. Noodle Soup Noodles and various vegetables and meats cooked in soup. Roast Duck A duck that is seasoned with herbs and spices, roasted, and applied with a special sauce Seaweed Wrap Small rolls wrapped in seaweed. Soup Made from a variety of meats and vegetables; usually thin. Vegetable Wrap A vegetarian course often served raw and made out of leafy produce, such as kale.